Tu historia, la mia, la nuestra
by sys4ever2
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se conocen por casualidad o obra del destino. Ambos cargan con un pasado doloroso y las heridas del amor apenas han sanado. Pero todo cambia cuando sus hijos se conocen en el Jardin de infantes. Podra la amistad de dos niño, hacer que entre ellos nazca el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Tu historia, la mia y la nuestra

Sasuke Uchiha era un multimillonario, presidente de la empresa Uchiha Technology, una de las empresas mas importantes mundialmente, dedicada a la creación de aparatos tecnológicos como celulares, notebook y muchas cosas mas.

Con solo 25 años el joven azabache de ojos oscuros y tez blanca había obtenido la presidencia hacia un año de la empresa fundada por su abuelo, su padre Fugaku Uchiha había decidido retirarse de la presidencia y dejarla en manos de su hijo menor.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años, aun a él mismo le costaba creer todo lo que había vivido. Sonrió de lado sentado en la gran silla frente a un escritorio, se hecho hacia atrás dejando los papeles del trabajo a un lado, pues si, aun no creía que tanto tiempo hubiera pasado, en tan solo dos días su pequeña niñita comenzaría el jardín de infantes.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar como aquella pequeña había cambiado su vida…

Con sus 18 años cumplidos ya había comenzado a estudiar en la universidad de konoha junto a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio hiperactivo, molesto y gritón.

Mientras Sasuke comenzaba su carrera de administración de empresa, su amigo comenzaba la carrera de diseño industrial. Su hermano mayor Itachi uchiha estaba en su tercer año de la carrera de abogacia, por eso a él le tocaba hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre en un futuro; eso no le molestada en lo absoluto, de hecho de niño cuando su padre lo llevaba a la empresa le gustaba jugar a que era el presidente.

En la universidad fue donde la conoció a ella, cuando ya iba por su tercer año de carrera fue que la vio por primera vez y quedo hipnotizado por tanta belleza. De cabellera larga de un tono negro azulado y hermosos ojos azules, de personalidad alegre y una líder natural, el grupo de sus amigas siempre la seguían a todos lados, su nombre Ayame Matshiba.

Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, ya que comenzaron a compartir sus amistades, así fue que se pusieron de novios, eran muy felices juntos.

Ambos se graduaron a los 21 años, ya llevaban un año de noviazgo y decidieron mudarse juntos, Sasuke compro un pent-house en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha que estaba a tan solo 15 minutos de la empresa Uchiha. A los pocos meses de graduarse había sido nombrado nuevo presidente de Uchiha Technology.

Un año mas había transcurrido, ahora con 22 años y dos años junto a Ayame había recibido la noticia que jamas hubiera esperado escuchar.

-sasuke…-lo llamo la peli negra.

Él se encontraba en el sillón viendo un partido de futbol americano, luego de un largo día de trabajo necesitaba descansar.

-que? – pregunto sin apartar la vista del televisor de plasma. Al notar que ella no respondía, volteo a verla – sucede algo? – le pregunto al notar la cara que llevaba la chica.

-tengo un atraso – soltó de una sola vez dejando sorprendido al azabache

-estas embarazada…- titubeo aun sorprendido.

-es posible…-agacho su rostro mirando el suelo.

Sintió que unos brazos fuertes la tomaban por la cintura, el azabache la abrazaba con ternura.

-es.. estas feliz?- interrogo sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

-si…seré padre…-dijo estrechándola mas contra su cuerpo.

Ella solo sonrió con amargura y correspondió el abrazo.

Nueve meses mas tarde, un 30 de Marzo nació su primogénita, tan blanca como la nieve al igual que su padre, su cabello castaño claro como el de su abuelo y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su madre, perfecta era la palabra que la definiría mejor.

Las visitas de sus familiares que habían concurrido al hospital de konoha a conocer a la recién nacida ya se habían retirado de la habitación. Sasuke con su pequeña en brazos miraba por la ventana.

-al menos podrías haber fingido estar feliz en presencia de nuestras familias- soltó secamente el azabache.

-no voy a fingir algo que no siento- respondió ella volteando a ver al lado opuesto de la habitación.

Hubo silencio de parte de ambos, ya hacia unos meses que su relación había cambiado, lo único que los mantuvo juntos fue el embarazo, aun que Ayame no perdía oportunidad de demostrar lo infeliz que estaba con su estado.

Inconforme con su vida Ayame abandono al azabache dejándolo solo con una niña de apenas cuatro meses de vida, nunca más volvió a saber de ella y tampoco quería hacerlo. Su hija era todo lo que tenía y lo único que le importaba.

-papi papi! – una dulce voz lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Una pequeña de 2 años, casi cumpliendo los tres entraba a los saltos a su oficina, corrió hacia él alzando los brazos para que su padre la alzara.

-mi princesa..-dijo el moreno sentándola en su regazo – que haces aquí?-

- Videl te dije que esperaras…- entro a la oficina diciendo una mujer de cabellos negros.

-_Sasuke lo siento quería anunciarlas pero..- _se oía la voz de una mujer por el parlante del teléfono.

El moreno apretó un botón rojo del teléfono y hablo – descuida Karin a ellas no hace falta que las anuncies-

Soltó el botón y fijo su vista en la mujer que tenia enfrente parada a un lado del escritorio- que hacen aquí? – interrogo

-hijo ya te has olvidado que hoy iríamos a comprar las ultimas cosas que le faltan a Videl para el jardín de infantes? – La mujer sonrió con dulzura – deja de tanto trabajar y vamos-

- lo había olvidado- se excuso él – deja que firme unos papeles y vamos-

La pequeña llamo la atención de Sasuke tomándolo del rostro con sus pequeñas manitos – papi quedo la motila de la dotora juhete- aun muchas palabras no las pronunciaba bien, pero un padre siempre entendía el lenguaje de un hijo.

-si mi princesa quiere la mochila de la doctora juguete la tendrá- le dedico una sonrisa dulce a su hija.

Normalmente él era un ser que no demostraba sus sentimientos, jamás dejaba mostrarse débil, pero cuando se trataba de su niña todo era diferente.

Sakura Haruno una joven de 23 años, tez nívea y tan fina como la porcelana, su cabello de un tono rosado lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, en su rostro brillaban dos hermosos jades.

Mientras estaba recostada en su cama acariciando los cabellos castaños de la persona con la cual dormía se iba adentrando en recuerdos, de como su vida había cambiado.

A los 18 años estando en el primer año de la carrera de medicina fue que lo conoció, él iba un año más que ella en la misma carrera, varias veces lo había cruzado saliendo de un curso y en la cafetería. Su amiga Ino Yamanaka siempre le reprochaba el por que no iba a hablarle, pues como si fuera algo fácil, cada vez que lo veía su voz se perdía, las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

Lo único que logro saber de él fue su nombre, Shaoran Kinomoto , ese joven castaño de ojos azules, muy atractivo era el que le quitaba el sueño a la peli rosa, jamás seria capaz de hablarle, solo podía observarlo y amarlo en silencio, y eso fue lo que hizo durante casi un año.

-almorzamos juntas no?- le interrogo su mejor amiga

-si como siempre cerda – le sonrió.

-frentona – dijo antes de marcharse a su clase la rubia.

Ella siguió caminando hacia su curso, siempre llegaba temprano, justo a la hora que la clase anterior se retiraba así podía aprovechar y verlo aunque sea por unos segundos.

Al llegar al salón él ya no estaba, los últimos alumnos terminaban de abandonar el curso, suspiro frustrada por no haberlo visto y entro una vez que todos se marcharon.

Se dirigió al mismo asiento que siempre, al llegar noto que alguien se había olvidado sus apuntes, los tomo y leyó a quien pertenecían.

-son de…-susurro

-disculpa eso es mio – oyó detrás de ella una voz de un hombre, sabia que era él, esos eran sus apuntes.

Volteo nerviosa a verlo y no pudo mantener la mirada en esos bellos ojos azules así que fijo su vista al suelo completamente apenada.

-ten…-dijo en un hilo de voz poniéndose aun mas roja

-gracias..- menciono el castaño sonriendo con dulzura por la actitud de la joven.- te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – soltó de una vez el chico, su personalidad era muy directa y sincera.

-que? – los ojos de la peli rosa se pusieron del tamaño de dos platos. Acaso había escuchado bien?, Shaoran Kinomoto la había invitado a almorzar?

-que si quieres almorzar?, quisiera conocerte mas, saber mas que solo tu nombre-

-mi que? – cada vez se sorprendía mas.

-hace tiempo que te observo Sakura, escuche tu nombre cuando hablabas con tu amiga la rubia- confeso algo apenado.

Una sonrisa se marco en sus labios, él sabia su nombre y estaba interesado en ella, si eso era un sueño no quería que la despertaran.

-y que dices? Almorzamos? –

-claro, me encantaría…Shaoran…-menciono tímidamente

Shaoran sonrió de costado, al parecer ella también lo había estado observando.

Con 21 años el castaño estaba por comenzar con su primer año de residencia en el hospital de Konoha, la carrera de medicina era una de las mas largas. A la peli rosa aun le faltaba un año para hacer la residencia ya que era un año menor.

Llevaban dos años de novios, a pesar que la familia de él no querían a la oji jade, la familia Kinomoto era de clase alta, para ser más exacto eran millonarios, y no toleraban la idea de que Shaoran se halla enamorado de una joven de clase media.

Sakura se hallaba en un parque cerca del hospital de Konoha, esperaba a que Shaoran se tomara un receso para ir a almorzar juntos. Su rostro se encontraba más feliz que de costumbre, su sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Miro su celular, media hora de atraso llevaba el castaño, era normal que se atrasara por el trabajo en el hospital. Una hora trascurrió hasta que decidió marcharse a su casa ya que él no llego a la cita.

Estaba cansada y algo enojada, no había recibido ni un mensaje de parte de su novio para disculparse, se iba a acostar a dormir cuando sonó su celular.

-por fin – exclamo al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Shaoran – tendrás que recompensarme…- fue lo primero que dijo al atender.

_- Sakura…-_ oyó del otro lado del teléfono la voz de una mujer – _soy Tomoyo….-_ era la hermana de 16 años de Shaoran, a la peli rosa le pareció extraño que la llamara ya que no se llevaban bien.

-Tomoyo? A que se debe tu llamado?- pregunto intrigada.

-_mis padres no quería que te enteraras pero no es justo que no lo sepas…_- el tono de voz se fue quebrando- _ya que mi hermano_…- los sollozos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes -…_ya que él te amaba….-_

-sucedió algo con Shaoran?- los ojos jades comenzaron a llenarse de agua-no..no..no es cierto…-comenzó a soltar lagrimas mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo hablar.

Callo de rodillas al suelo, soltando el celular- no…shaoran…- soltó un grito desgarrador llorando a todo pulmón mientras se agarraba el corazón.

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos mientras recordaba todo, la limpio con el dorso de su mano, luego sus ojos se posaron en quien dormía a su lado y sonrió cariñosamente.

-shaoran…-hablo cálidamente – despierta mi amor hoy es tu primer día de Jardín de Infantes…-

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, EN FACEBOOK EN LA CUENTA SKY HARUNO PONDRE LAS FOTOS DE SHAORAN HIJO Y PADRE, AYAME Y VIDEL.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu historia, la mia, la nuestra.

Capitulo 2

Sakura cepillaba su larga cabellera rosa frente al espejo de su baño, su pequeño hijo subido a un banquito se cepillaba los dientes en el lavabo.

-listo…-decía la chica una vez sujetado su cabello en una coleta alta- tu ya estas Shaoran?-

El niño la miro sonriente mostrando unos pequeños dientes relucientes- shii mami – respondió en forma dulce.

-entonces a ponerse el delantal del jardín de niños que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde…-

Ambos salieron del baño y bajaron por las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Sobre el sillón se hallaba el delantal junto a la mochila del pequeño.

Sakura tomo la prende y se agacho a la altura de su hijo para ayudarlo a ponerse el delantal, la prenda era de un color celeste se abrochaba por la parte de atrás, adelante del lado del corazón se distinguia el logo del "Konoha kindergarden" .

Una vez listos el pequeño salió corriendo hacia la entrada, la peli rosa tomo su cartera y la mochila con motivos de "jake y sus amigo piratas", los dibujos animados favoritos de Shaoran.

Shaoran se acomodó en el asiento trasero del auto y se coloco el cinturón, Sakura arrojo su cartera y la mochila al asiento del copiloto, acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el vehículo.

-mami…-menciono el niño de forma dulce

-dime mi amor?- miro por el retrovisor los hermosos ojos azules que la observaban.

-voy a tened mushios amigosh?-

La peli rosa sonrió con dulzura- claro mi vida, mucho amigos y te divertirás mucho…-

Shaoran comenzó a reír feliz por lo que le había dicho su madre, comenzó a cantar una canción "tendre amigosh, tendre amigosh" repetía una y otra vez.

-Videl me iré sin ti….-el azabache hablaba parado en la puerta de su departamento con su moral colgado y las llaves del auto en mano.

-no, no, papito ya estoy…- salió corriendo de su cuarto la pequeña.

Corrió hacia Sasuke ya con su delantal puesto y sus dos colitas de cabello bien sujetas.

-olvidas tu mochila pequeña- una mujer bastante anciana salió del cuarto de Videl con la mochila en mano.

-gracias nani…- la pequeña tomo la mochila y se la coloco.

"nani" como Videl la llamaba por ser su nana, era una mujer mayor que cuido de Sasuke cuando él era niño, y debido a la gran confianza que él tenía en ella la contrato para cuidar de su pequeña niña, su nombre era en realidad Chiyo.

-pórtate bien y juega mucho, te estaré esperando para almorzar mi niña- le sonrió amablemente la anciana.

-o se me había olvidado- hablo el azabache – hoy almorzara conmigo en la oficina – informo el chico- tomate el día libre- le hablo a su ex nana.

-de acuerdo mi niño…- la mujer aun trataba al azabache como si fuera un pequeño.

-vamos Videl que es tarde…-tomo a la niña de la mano y salieron del departamento-

-adiosh nani –sacudía su manito.

El jardín de niños "Konoha kindergarden" no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Sasuke, estaciono su automóvil cerca del jardín, ayudo a videl a bajarse del asiento trasero, coloco la alarma del auto y comenzó a caminar sujetándola de la mano.

Videl iba de lo mas feliz cantando y brincando, en la entrada del kínder Sasuke se detuvo por la cantidad de personas que estaban tratando de ingresar, la pequeña trato de seguir brincando hacia la entrada pero como el azabache estaba quieto hizo que se zafara de su mano y la niña callera al suelo.

-Videl! – rápidamente el Uchiha se arrodillo junto a su hija y la giro para verla.

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sosteniéndose la rodilla derecha que se había hecho un raspón, el llanto no se hizo esperar.

Su labio comenzó a temblar- no llores…-pidió el azabache pero ya era tarde, la niña lloraba a todo pulmón.

-me duele papito! Wuaaa! Wuaaa!

Varios de los padres presentes miraron la escena y luego siguieron ingresando al lugar como si nada.

-shebame al dotor! Wuaaa! – pedía en llantos la pequeña.

-es solo un raspón hija…-trataba de calmarla, tratando de olvidarse que seguramente su rostro estaría rojo de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. A veces se preguntaba a quien había salido su pequeña siendo tan exagerada y fatalista.

-hey hermosa tranquila…-la voz de una mujer le hablo a la pequeña.

Instantáneamente el azabache observo a la mujer que se ponía de cuclillas enfrente de su hija. Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, sus hermosos ojos jades miraban con dulzura y maternidad a la pequeña que de a poco dejaba de llorar. Su sonrisa era radiante y trasmitía tranquilidad y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su largo y sedoso cabello rosa.

-que te paso?- le hablaba a la pequeña con dulzura.

-me cashi…-hablaba entre gimoteos – y mi dodilla se dompio…-aun seguía exagerando lo de su raspón.

El Uchiha no se perdía detalle de aquella conversación.

-déjame ver..-le pidió, la niña aun sujetando su rodilla dudaba en mostrarle la herida- quiero ayudarte, me dejarías ver por favor..- trato de hablar de una manera mucho mas dulce.

Algo temblorosa la niña retiro su mano y dejo ver el raspón, la peli rosa la examino casi sin tocarla.

-como te llamas?- le pregunto.

-Vi- Videl…-

-que lindo nombre –le sonrió – bien tengo una buena noticia para ti Videl, tu rodilla no esta rota y no necesitas un doctor.

-de vedad?- pregunto dudosa la niña.

-lo único que necesita- hablo sacando algo de su bolso – es un poco de bálsamo – le roseo un spray en la raspadura, era para evitar que se infectara o que se hiciera un hematoma- una bandita…-seguía hablando sacando una bandita y colocándosela- y un beso…- beso con dulzura sobre la rodilla raspada.-listo ya estas curada…-

Se puso de pie la peli rosa dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña que del mismo modo se puso de pie.

-gracias…-menciono por primera vez en toda la escena el azabache.

Ella tomo a un pequeño niño de la mano- no hay de que – menciono y se adentro al kínder con el niño.

Se hallaban dentro de la sala que le correspondía a los niños de tres años, los pequeños se fueron sentando alrededor de unas mesas redondas, había cinco mesas y en cada una seis niños sentados. Los adultos aun lado esperaban a que las maestras dieran la bienvenida.

-hola chicos, hola papas!- hablo una peli negra de cabellos negros – mi nombre es Shizune y seré su maestra, también estará con nosotros Tenten…-

Una joven castaña tomo la palabra- yo estaré aquí para ayudar a Shizune con esta sala, saben cual es el nombre de esta sala?- pregunto a los pequeños. Mucho negaron con la cabeza y los menos vergonzosos gritaron un "no". – esta es la salita "oruga", es la sala de los niños mas pequeñitos.

-vamos a jugar, a divertirnos y aprender…vamos a ser todos amigos…-hablaba la peli negra- los papis también deberán participar y cooperar con nosotros- decía observando a los padres presentes.

El azabache de momentos clavaba su mirada en la peli rosa, desde sus zapatos de tacón negro, pasando por sus largas piernas, su vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo y por sus…¡dios! Debía dejar de estar observándola.

-bien mis pequeñas orugas, que tal si le decimos adiós a los papis, les dan un beso y comenzamos a divertirnos…-

Videl corrió hacia el azabache, él se agacho a su altura- diviértete, si?, vendré por ti mas tarde.

Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiedo papi…-él sonrió de medio lado. No pudo evitar observar a la peli rosa que llenaba de besos al pequeño castaño.

-te voy a extrañar – decía la peli rosa dándole otra tanda de besos en las mejillas- diviértete mi amor…-

-te amo mami…-el pequeño le dio un beso y se marcho a sentarse a su asiento.

Luego de despedirse todos los padres se retiraron del kínder.

Sasuke se subió a su auto y emprendió rumbo a la empresa, hoy debería de adelantar trabajo así podría almorzar tranquilo con su niña.

El tráfico había estado algo pesado así que le llevo unos veinte minutos en llegar, cinco minutos más de lo normal.

Mientras subía hasta el piso de su oficina saludaba amablemente a los empleados, en realidad a él lo saludaban y el respondía el saludo por cortesía.

Entro a su oficina, o mejor dicho al recibidor de su oficina, dos escritorios se encontraban enfrentados y en medio de ellos una puerta daba a su oficina.

En uno de los escritorios se hallaba su asistente Karin, una pelirroja despampanante, usaba unos lentes que la hacían lucir muy sexi, su cuerpo poseía unas curvas bastantes irresistibles, seria la mujer perfecta si tan solo su actitud no fuera de una regalada.

-buenos días Sasuke…-saludo la pelirroja al notar la presencia del azabache- se puso de pie para entregarle unos papeles- Telefónicas Sunas quiere saber cuando podrán reunirse contigo?-

-buen día Karin- respondió al saludo- luego alcánzame la agenda de este mes así chequeo cuando podre…-tomo los papeles que le entregaban – estaré muy ocupado, no me pases llamados y que nadie me interrumpa..-indico entrando a su oficina.

-o por cierto..-se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica- recursos humanos ya contrato una nueva secretaria- ambos voltearon a ver el escritorio frente al de Karin vacío- la chica llego hace unos minutos, la mande a buscarte un café, solo falta tu firma en su contrato de trabajo.

-bien, la veré por la tarde, no quiero interrupciones…-

Cerro la puerta tras de él y se hundió entre los papeles de su escritorio.

La pelirroja tomo lugar atrás de su escritorio, el teléfono sonó y lo atendió – Uchiha Technology, oficina del presidente Uchiha en que puedo ayudarlo?...- repetirle la misma frase una y otra vez la cansaba- el señor Uchiha en estos momentos no puede atenderlo quiere dejarle algún recado?- comenzó a teclear sobre su ordenador- su mensaje será dado, muchas gracias por comunicarse con nosotros.

Colgó el teléfono suspirando…-cada idiota llama…-

-disculpa…-hablo una muchacha parada frente a ella – el café…-

-te tardaste demasiado- se puso de pie la de gafas – si quieres durar aquí tendrás que ser mas rápida- tomo el café en sus manos – al señor Uchiha le desagrada la gente lenta e incompetente..-

-lo siento… tratare de hacerlo mejor- se excuso la mujer.

-en este momento él no podrá verte, esta muy ocupado pero antes de que termine el día, te presentaras y te firmara tu contrato, entendido?- el tono que usaba era autoritario.

-si..-

-bien, ahora ponte a trabajar- la pelirroja entro a la oficina del azabache a dejarle el café.

Ella dejo el café sobre el escritorio, sabia que cuando Sasuke pedía que no se lo molestara ni siquiera ella debía hacerlo, así que así como entro salió de su oficina.

Karin tomo su asiento tras el escritorio, antes le hecho una mirada a la chica nueva, apenas la había visto ingresar por el marco de la puerta fue que la odio, sus ojos jades y su cabellera rosada ponían en peligro de que ella dejara de ser la mujer mas bella de toda la empresa, y aunque ella era muy segura de si misma también era muy celosa y competitiva.

La mañana trascurrió rápido, lo único que rogaba Sakura era que el reloj marcara las 12, la hora del almuerzo así salía a buscar a su hijo al kínder.

El teléfono sonó, una vez mas, la peli rosa atendió – Uchiha technology, oficina del presidente Uchiha, en que puedo ayudarlo?...-aun se ponía nerviosa cada vez que debía de decir esa frase- el seño uchiha en estos momentos no puede atenderlo, quiere dejarle algún recado?-ella escuchaba atenta por la bocina del teléfono- lo siento señora pero no puedo comunicarla…-

Karin observaba la escena.

-por favor señora no insista no puedo comunicarle, si quiere puede dejarle un mensaje…- la mujer era insistente- haber aguarde un momento…- la peli rosa tapo con su mano el micrófono del teléfono, miro a karin – insiste en que la comunique, dice que se llama Mikoto…-

-que?!- grito la pelirroja y rápidamente levanto su teléfono- Señora Uchiha?..- Sakura al escuchar eso se tenso- disculpa es nueva, no sabia…en seguida la comunico…- apretó un botón y hablo por él- Sasuke….-

Luego de unos segundo se escucho del aparato- que quieres? – era la voz de un hombre

-es tu madre…te paso la llamada…-hablo la pelirroja. "De acuerdo" respondió el hombre.

La pelirroja paso la llamada y luego colgó el teléfono suspirando.

-metí la pata cierto?- pregunto la oji jade.

-tienes suerte de que la señora Uchiha sea un pan de Dios y no se molestara, comprendió que eres nueva y que no sabias quien era-

-yo solo seguí tus instrucciones de no molestar al señor Uchiha- se excuso la chica.

-hay personas que son la excepción cuando Sasuke dice que nadie lo moleste-

-no lo sabia..- suspiro y miro el reloj en su muñeca-

Karin bufo molesta – ya vete a almorzar..- le ordeno.

Sakura con una sonrisa, recogió su bolso para marcharse- tu no almuerzas?-

-alguien tiene que atender los teléfonos, lo hare cuando tu vuelvas…-el teléfono sonó y ella atendió…

La peli rosa sonrió al escuchar la misma frase que ella misma debía repetir cada vez que atendía ese maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

-yo iré por ella mama- hablaba por teléfono el azabache.

-_seguro?, si tienes mucho trabajo yo puedo salir ya hacia el kínder…-_

-le prometí que almorzaríamos juntos…-

_-yo quería verla toda vestida con su pequeño delantal y su mochila…-_

_-_mama ya podrás verla, luego de almorzar la llevo a que te visite y si no puedo la mandare con el chofer-

-_de acuerdo, pero ya deja el trabajo y ve por ella que ya es la hora de su salida-_

_-_estaba por hacerlo pero tú llamaste, adiós-

-_adiós mi amor…-_

El azabache colgó el teléfono y salió de su oficina, noto que el escritorio frente a karin estaba vacío.

-la mande a almorzar- dijo la pelirroja al notar la mirada de Sasuke.

-hablando de almuerzo…-dijo él, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos creyendo que la estaba por invitar a almorzar- podrías llamar al restaurant de pastas y ordenar comida-

-claro…-sonreía

-ya sabes lo que le gusta a Videl cierto?-

-Videl?- dijo confusa, al entender que él almorzaría con su hija su sonrisa se borro de su rostro- si claro, no te preocupes, pido su plato preferido-

Sakura esperaba en la entrada de la sala de las "orugas" a su hijo, la maestra Shizune se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que los padres le digieran el nombre de que niño fueron a buscar.

-Shaoran Haruno..-dijo la oji jade cuando fue su turno.

Tenten al escuchar el nombre, tomo de la mano al niño y lo acerco hasta la puerta.

-te portaste muy bien Shaoran, te felicito- decía Shizune – te veré mañana…-

-adiosh maeshtra Shishune…-se despedía el niño

El pequeño shaoran salía de la mano de su madre saltando de alegría- mamá, mamá tengo una amiga nueva…-

-que bueno mi vida! Como se llama tu amiguita?-

-Videl..-respondió el niño sonriente.

Ella recordó que era la niña a quien había ayudado y sonrió…

-dime mi amor donde quieres almorzar?-

-madonal…-respondió en un grito de emoción el pequeño.

-mc donalds?- recordó que a tan solo una calle de la empresa había uno- okey vamos entonces…-

Sasuke fue uno de los últimos padres en llegar.

Tenten al reconocerlo tomo a Videl de la mano- ya vino tu papa…- le hablo

Tenten era la esposa de uno de los amigos del Uchiha, Neji Hyuga.

La pequeña corrió hacia su padre.- papi papi, me divertí mushio- decía.

-me alegro mucho hija…-la tomo de la mano y se despidió de Shizune y de Tenten.

-Te veré mañana..- decía tenten mientras Videl se alejaba con su padre.

Mientras Sasuke manejaba su hija le iba contando su grandioso día en el kínder.

-mi amigo Shaoran esh el mejod jugando a lash eshcondidillas…-

-mejor que yo?- interrogaba el azabache mirando a su hija por el retrovisor.

-ummm-lo pensó por un instante- tu eresh el mejod papito- el azabache sonrió.

Shaoran le daba el último sorbo a su bebida, ya había comido todo lo de su cajita feliz, y estaba contento con el juguete que le había tocado, el tigre de la era de hielo "diego".

-ya terminaste?...-

-shi mami…-

-bueno andando que mi horario de almuerzo casi termina y tengo que volver a trabajar- decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie.

-yo voy a tabajad mamá?-

-no mi amor, te quedaras en la guardería que hay en el trabajo, la tia Ino trabaja allí-

-shiiii! Jugade con la tia Ino!- gritaba emocionado.

Sasuke almorzaba con su hija en su oficina mientras escuchaba relatar lo bien que la había pasado en el kínder, una vez mas, porque ya en el auto se lo había contado.

-…Shaoran se sabe toda la canshion de la dotora juhete…-

-shaoran, shaoran.. ummm creo que me pondré celoso si sigues hablando de él- bromeo

Ella se rio- jugamosh papi?-

-lo siento amor pero tengo trabajo que hacer, llamare al chofer así te lleva de la abuela..-

-no qedo id, quiedo eshtad con vosh papi..-puso sus ojitos tiernos que hacían casi imposible decirle que no.

Sasuke trato de no verla a los ojos- jugare contigo mas tarde en casa- ella inflo los cachetes – no te enojes…-

Volteo su rostro cruzándose de brazos- te enojaras conmigo?- le preguntaba su padre

-shi- respondió la pequeña

Él se acercó junto a ella y se puso a su altura- si? Segura que te quieres enojar con papá?-

Videl no se aguantó y lo abrazo..-no, no quiedo enojadme…-

Él revolvió sus cabellos- mas tarde te prometo jugar, de acuerdo?-

-shii-

Sakura luego de dejar a Shaoran en la guardería de la empresa y saludar a su querida amiga Ino se dirigió al piso de la oficina del presidente Uchiha.

Cuando entro al recibidor noto que la puerta del presidente se abría, la niña que salía de allí al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, no supo bien porque pero al verla correr hacia ella hizo que se agachara para recibirla en sus brazos. Sintió un gran calor en su pecho al tenerla abrazada, una sensación tan bella, la misma que sentía al abrazar a su hijo.

El azabache quedo estático en la puerta observando con la boca abierta todo, la pelirroja de igual modo se paro de su asiento de la sorpresa de ver como la hija del jefe abrazaba de esa manera a la chica nueva.

Videl vio a los ojos a la mujer, sus jades se perdieron en los bellos ojos azules de la niña, se sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-se conocen?- rompió el silencio la pelirroja.

-no- decía el azabache al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa decía "si".

-no, si..?- decía confusa la de gafas.

-nos vimos en el kínder…-explicaba la chica.

-su hijo es compañero de Videl..-intentaba explicar el azabache.

-papi..-llamo la niña – esh la mamá de Shaoran..-

Sasuke se sorprendió de saber que del niño que su hija se había hecho tan amiga era el hijo de aquella peli rosa.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto el azabache sin entender bien la situación.

-trabajo aquí..- explico ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos- que? Desde cuando?-

-desde hoy..-interrumpió la de gafas- es la chica nueva…-explico.- él es Sasuke Uchiha presidente de Uchiha Technology – hablo informándole a la peli rosa.

Ella se asombro, se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la de él- soy Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerlo señor Uchiha- él apretó su mano en un saludo observándola a los ojos, ella le sonreía y él quedo completamente embelesado por su belleza.


End file.
